The Sacred Child
by Oni A
Summary: In the wake of a terrible past, can one girl rise above her curse of Unrequieted Love? Or will she be doomed to walk the earth, forever a shadow? Only time will tell.


Chapter one: A new day, a new life.  
  
It was a cool September day in a small town located in the northern region of England. The unsettled breeze wafted through the leaves resting upon the ancient boughs of chestnut trees.   
Flowers in gardens had finally begun to show that even flowers age, warning children who may have come to smell the flowers with a putrid stench and a brown appearance. The soft grass  
was heavy with morning dew as it impatiently weighed down leaves as if waiting for strong gusts that ruffled the soft extreior of the town so often. Spiderwebs hung in many places, cove-  
red with dew. A passing insect was warned by the crystal like appearnce not to get too close, lest they wished to be eaten. The silence that had enveloped the town was almost eerie, li-  
ke the tune of an organ. No one stirred from their harmless dreams or haunting nightmares. No one, that is, except for one girl....  
"Well, todays the day. I guess it won't be so bad..." A statuesque young girl sighed to the wind, as if hoping somehow the wind might bring comfort to her. She glanced around her room.  
It was a very bright place. The soft pastels surrounding her made her feel at peace with the world, though she was a wild person at spirit. Sighing, she stood up and went to her bed.  
Smoothing out her lavendet sheets, she sat on the soft silk. She began to trace the contours of wrinkles thinking. A slight glimmer caught her eye as she looked down. There was a thin  
line running vertiaclly across her wrist. feeling glad, she began to remember what had happened. It was like it was yesterday....  
She remembered sitting on a marble chair on her balcony. She was looking up at the sky with her soul. The stars seemed to be pinning up the sky which threatened to release it's dark  
appearance. It was so dark that she felt like a star, enveloped in the darkness. She remembered the kife. the long, guilt knife. She had felt so pushed to do it. The only thing she loved  
in life was gone. Her ability to love and feel. She hadn't cried since that night. She hadn;t loved anything since then as well. No one understood. Not her mother, not her grandmother,   
and not her friends. She would never be able to get married or kiss someone. She wwould be doomed to walk the earth forever, trying to find some way to spend her life. She will have no  
one to comfort her, no friends, nobody. Just herself. She had the knife at ready, laughing as she looked at the moon. She remembered saying, what she thought, would be the last words  
to slip out of her mouth, "Goodbye." It was not shot directly at anyone, but she felt she had to say it. It was her way of apologizing for everything she had ever done wrong to hurt or offend  
anyone. She remembered lying there, feeling the warm blood trickle down her arm mixed with adrenaline. She was feeling so dizzy and the world was so hazy. She remebered the black-  
ness of it all. She was free. Then she heard the scream. She remembered waking up a few hours later and seeing her family's faces. She didn't want anyone to be there. Why should she   
have to walk the earth watching others live while she just a mere shadow? She would rather have been alone. At least in death, she had been happy and free.  
Quickly, the girl shook her head and grinned. She had been foolish. Death would not set her free. Living would. She didn't have any words to describe how she knew this, it was just a   
feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had always listened to her gut after that, and her senses hadn't failed yet. She could still feel no emotion. Except Hate. "What is hate anyway?"  
The girl ground out into the pristine stillness of her room. She glanced out the window and saw a soft yellow sliver appear. /i she thought, iMother will be up soon./i  
She decided to get dressed so she went to her closet and pulled out her favorite t-shirt. It was a simple blue shirt with the picture of a cartoon-style Geisha Girl on it. Looking  
farther, she chose a pair of baggy kahki pants. not jeans, just cloth pants. She often times calle dthe paracute pants. She walked to her dresser and put on about eleven bracelets.  
She loved bracelets. Hers where simple bead ones with alternating colors. She liked them none the less. Grabbing socks and platform tennis shoes, she put them on. She heard a slight  
click coming from somehwre downsatirs, so she quickly brushed her hair and ran out of her room. When she eneterd the hallway her mother was already there. She was tall, with blonde  
hair. She admired her mother for her independence and strength.   
"Well, up already Callia?" She grinned and went on her way to the bathroom. For some reason, Callia wanted to be alone, like she had earlier. She wished she could love. Even if she could  
only love one person, she thoght that would be enough. She sighed heavily and walked down the hallway to the stairs. Glancing at the walls, she saw pictures her mother had painted. She   
grinned at a rather humourous one of an old man. iHe looks like his face is melted ice cream/i Callia thought. She proceeded going down the stairs two at a time and landed on the  
bottom step with a loud thud. She jogged steadily until a few feet from the kitchen entrance and slid a few feet. She stopped just before hitting the cloud white walls and walked across the  
mahagony floor into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple from the bowl on a counter and set on a by the counter. With one loud crunch, she quickly began to consume the apple. After she was  
done, sacrificing her clean fingers, she threw the apple away. She then proceeded to go back down the hallway and up the wooden stairs. She dashed to the bathroom and grabbed her tooth-  
brush. She piled toothpaste on top of it and began to scrub. Afetr all was in order and she had washed her mouth out, she went to her room and opened her trunk. She made sure she had  
before she locked it. She made a list as she went. "Robes, check. Wand, check, books, check." Suddenly she remembered something. "My broom!" She ran to her closet and pulled out  
a gleaming broomstick. Guild letters across the tail read "FIREBOLT - Callia Rhoswen." She was happy to have a broom. This was her first one, and she hadn't had a chance to try it out.  
She put it into her trunk at angle, so it would fit. She slammed the lid down, and lcoked the padlock. She didn't want anybody getting in. She had her diary and a few personal things locked  
away in the leather folds of the trunk. She grabbed a handle on one side and began to pull the trunk across her cream colored carpet. She managed to get it to the hallway before her mother  
came out of her room and offered help. Callia declined, liking to do things by herself. She proceeded down the hallway and with about twenty clunks, she got it down the stairs. It landed with  
such force that the paintings bedecking the walls shook with the threat of falling. Callia chukled as she proceeded to the car. She dropped the trunk by the rear of the car and searched her   
pockets for her keys. Remembering she had put them on the table by the door the previous night, she ran inside to fetch them. She opened the door and her mother was walking down the ha-  
llway. She grabbed the keys and, clanking all the while, calli made her way back to the car. With a click the trunk was open and she groaned. She bent her knees, grabbed both handles and  
pulled. Pulling with too much force, she fell back onto the cold concrete. Luckily for her, the trunk didn't go with. Her next action wasn't ver smart. In a fit of rage, she aimed a heavy kick at the  
trunk. She landed right on target, but it cost her dearly. Howling in pain,. she clutched her foot and howled in pain. She started hopping up and down to try and ease the pain, but no relief.  
Her mother came running out, and in one quick breath, she chirped, "Are you alright? Callia," Callia was paying no attention to her mother, but to her foot, "I said, are you alright?" Callia began  
lauhging at herself and couldn't stop. She was shaking with laughter. iHow could I have been so stupid,/i she criticized herself inwardly. She stood up, and shot a glance ather mother who  
was giving a slightly frightened, slightly apprehensive look on her face. She rolled her eyes at Callia's red face and walked to the trunk. She bent down and easily picked up the trunk. She  
placed it gently into the back of the trunk, and with a cough from Callia that sounded oddly like 'Showoff' she headed for the drivers seat. Callia, following suit, took the passenger seat. As soon  
as the car started, she glanced at the clock. Ten 'oclock. They had to hurry, or she would miss the train.  
They pulled out of the driveway, with soft classical music playing, and started their journey. Callia leaned her head against her window and sighed. her mother glanced over and when she saw that  
nothing was wrong, she looked back at the road. Callia was lost in thought about her family and wondered what Hogwarts, he transfer school, would be like. She looked at her parents first. Her  
mother, an artist, was a muggle. Having never known her father, she guessed that she got her magic from him. The only thing she had to remind her of her father was a locket that she always wore.  
It was a silver crescent moon, and if you inserted a small key into a keyhole on the bottom, it would play music. Ever since Callia had been twelve, she had decided the person she loved would get  
the key, as a symbol of him having the key to her heart. This thought brought tears to her eyes. I will be stuck with this key forever. If I can give this away, then I can be happy. She barely realized  
where they where going before she saw the gargantuan train station. A large sign of silver script read, KINGS CROSS TRAIN STATION. She took off her seatbelt, opened the door, and took the first  
step towards her new school. Her mother went and unlocked the trunk and heaved Callia's leather case out. "Are you sure you have it?" Callias mother inquired as Callia stepped up to take the trunk.  
Confidently, she said, "Yes. I will be fine as long as there are no cars around." Her mother chuckled at the attempt at a joke, and walked by callias side as she entered the train station. She glanced  
around. Over to her let where platforms one through five. Automatically, she turned right and started walking, her mother a pace behind. She reaced a large brick barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
She sighed as she looked at tha barrier then turned to her mother. "Mom, I hope you have a good year." Callia's mom looked very saddened. She leaned against the brick wall, and making sure she was  
holding her trunk properly, she began to walk backwords. darkness followed her for about three second, then Platform 9 and 3/4 began to materialize in front of her. Her breath was taken away by the scarlet  
steam engine looming in front of her. To her, it looked very warm and inviting. On the front in guilt iron, where the words HOGWARTS EXPRESS. She noticed about fifty swarming to get on, so   
she followed suit. She stuck her head in many compartments, searching for an empty one. At the back of the train, she found a compartment with no one in it, so she heaved the trunk onto the floor,  
and from a distance, a loud whitsle blew. Sensing it was time to go, Callia quickly climber in. The compartment was small, but big enough for her to stretch her feet out. She heaved her trunk, with great   
difficulty, into the luggage rack above her bed and she layed down on the long stretch of a seat. She felt a jerk and then movement. Butterflies tickled the inside of her stomach. She was excited and   
nervous about Hogwarts. She had heard good things about the school, and she had begged her mother to let her go. She didn't have friends, and she might be able to find some here. In the end, her mother   
caved in and she was allowed to go. She sat up, remembering that they had to wear school uniforms. She wanted to get dressed so she wouldn't have to wrry about it later, so she pulled her trunk down,   
but she fell back onto the seat in doing so. She plopped the trunk on the other side of the compartment and opened it. She took out her school robes. They where plain balck with the Hogwarts crest on the left  
side. Within five minutes of bending in odd positions, she was finally able to change. She looked apprehensively at the clothes she was wearing. Shrugging, she plopped down. She began to slowly drft  
off, when there was a knock on her compartment door. She opened it to find a plump witch with a cart of goodies. "Well, I haven't seen you before! Would you like anything off the cart?" Callia looked  
at the food with great intrest. "Well, I am a transfer student, so I hope no one knows me." She grinned as she continued, "I don't have any money though. Sorry." The with only winked as she chirped in  
her joyful voice, "You can have something for free. Just this once. Better not mention it to anyone." Callia grinned. "Thank you." She looked over the cart and finally chose a large bag of Bertie Botts Every  
Flavour Beans. She thanked the witch once more, and shut the compartment door on her retreating back.She barely had time to sit down before the glass comartment door slid open again.  
Callia's bright blue and green eyes faced cold, austere, grey ones. She could only stare blankly back as the steel-like eyes looked her over. He placed a very suave smirk on his face, sitting down. "My   
name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Callia wasn't sure what to do, however she didn't have to wait long to fin out what to do. "Sit." His command was followed instantaneously. She glanced at his clothes  
He, like Callia, was wearing is black robes. The only difference was plain as day. Her eeys traveled over what appeared ot be a very muscualr chest, and saw a green and silver blob. She quinted to see, and found  
it was a crest on his, which was silver and green with a snake in the shape of an 'S'. She slowly lowered herself and once making contact with the soft cloth covering the seats, she put her hands on her robes.   
She clutched the black cloth, as if trying to make her nervousness leave her. Draco kept looking over her and looking into her eyes. He couldn't quite place who she was. Finally, as if going through a large file  
cabinet in his mind, he placed her face. "Callia Rhoswen, right?" The question was answered by a slight nod, which was then followed with, "Yes." Draco chuckled. Mustering as much poison as he could  
possibly find to describe his hate, he shot out, "Well, I've heard all about you. And your mother. Are you the 'straight-a' transfer student like every one has been saying? Or are you just some worthless  
mudblood of a person?" His smirk was still placed on his face, as he watched the girls reaction. She had been sitting there playing with something silver. As soon as she heard the last statement, her hands  
remained in the air, but the charm on her necklace fell to her chest without a second thought. Callia was taken aback. What had she done? She felt the pain in the pit of her stomach. He was right though.  
She was nothing. Just some shadow that no one would ever love, even if she could love them back. Tears gently formed in her eyes as she looked up at Draco, who was sitting there with a very smug look  
plastered onto his face. "W- what did you say?" Callia could barely manage to stammer. Inside, Draco felt slighly guilty. He shook that away with the slightest of performance. he was better than she was. He  
watched her sit there, tears rolling down her ears, when he said, "You heard me. Your nothing but a worthless mudblood." Callia only stared into his eyes. She looked for comfort or some sort of regret in their   
cold depths. She felt none. Just very cold depths. So cold that she shivered before she could stop herself. Draco only stared at her. She meant nothing. She was merely a worthless speck of dust the wind would  
carry away and vacate Dracos mind forever. He wish everyone where like that. As Callia sat there crying, Draco began to think, completely oblivious to the weeping girl. He wished every person was like that. He  
didn't need anybody. He wished for no children. He did not want to end up like his father, rude, selfish, and unable to express any love for anything but money and power. He wanted the children safe and away from  
him. He wanted no friends. They where just people he told trivial things. /iI have constructed a wall around my heart,/i Draco subconciously announced, iand no one will tear it down./i He finally snapped  
out his subconcious fathomings as if waking from a nightmare. It took him a moment to realize where he was and who was with him. /i he thought, i the mudblood./i At the sight of her shivering  
form, Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you would even listen to me. Think what you want, but I think that you are worthless. Just accept it. You ARE worthless. Your just a disgrace to wizard kind."  
Callia, quivering with depression, spoke softly. "Y-you can th-think what you want, b-but it's n-not that" She sniveled before each sentance. "Y-you just d-don't know my p-past. I th-think you w-would understand  
why I think you are ab-absolutely right wh-when you call me m-mudblood." Draco was so taken aback that he did a double take on his way to glance out the window to see the scenery rollng by. "What did you say?"  
Dracos voice was a pitch higher than usual. Callia meakly grinned as her body began to shake slightly. She began to get very cold, like someone had turned down the air conditioning. She began to cough uncontrollably,  
causing Draco to stand up quickly. Every cough for her was like burning acid. Though her body was frigid, her mouth was burning. Gasping for air was such an ordeal for her, that she felt like she was climbing a   
mountain using only one hand. Draco reached out to touch her shoulder, but the steel like coolness of her skin made him draw back in shock. Callia was loosing it. She could control nothing. Her thoughts where   
just like pupetts. Appearing at will, and Callia fought so hard to regain control over them. Suddenly, her wordl began to fade into blackness. A familiar smell wafted through the air. The last thing she saw was the  
back of something silvery-yellow moving quickly out of the compartment. She could merely utter the words she wanted to yell so badly. "C-come back..." She pleaded with her soul. She didn't want to be alone. She   
felt a searing pain on her left arm. The smell was strong. The smell of blood. Her cut was no longer closed up. She was on a balcony, and the ground, staring at her own vacant face quickly being enveloped by a pool  
of a warm red substance. "No...." 


End file.
